The Unknown Factor
by StarryDreams7
Summary: Dr.Clay has created a possible solution to those pesky brawlers.Her name is Danielle.Will she do as Dr.clay asked her? Or, when she finds out the truth, change sides? Dan Runo,Ace Mira,Julie Billy,Baron oc and maybe Marucho oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first fanfic! This is the story of Danielle, one of two of my oc's. This is based off two episodes of Danny Phantom, Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilised. You don't have to watch Danny Phantom or even like it for that matter. My fanfic is only loosely based off it. Okay, it's time for me to stop rambling and get to the important points. I changed things up a bit (1) Dr. Clay is a bit of an evil scientist (Sorry, Mira! Had to happen.) (2) My other oc Maria and (3) The ages of the brawlers.**

**Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy, Mira and Ace are fifteen.**

**Shun and Alice are sixteen.**

**Baron is fourteen.**

**Marucho is thirteen.**

**Maria is my oc. She is Runo's sister, also fifteen. She personality is more like Julie's though. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a pink zip-up hoodie, a white tank-top and jeans.**

**Danielle is twelve. She is outgoing, loves to brawl, a fast runner, eats alot, can be very sneaky and is temperamental (but she is not as bad as Runo) . She was brown hair that she wears up in a ponytail, and blue-green eyes. She wears a purple sweater, black knee-length shorts and black sneakers with purple flames running up the sides. She is a Pyrus brawler. And Dan and Runo are her parents! Trust me it's not what you're thinking!**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: The experiment.

was frustrated. He had created the mechanical bakugan, but it wasn't enough. Sure the vexos were good but, it wasn't good enough to defeat Dan Kuso and the Dragoniod that carried the perfect core. He was a scientist, it was his job to find a solution to this problem. He had an idea,if he had some of the Draganiod's DNA, he might be able to create a better copy of him. He had the vexos collect any blood left from their battles with Dan Kuso.(A/N:I know this sounds gross, but it had to happen.) Unfortunately, the only DNA they had collected was from Dan Kuso and the girl who almost got caught between dimetions forever. The Doctor glanced at the test tubes on his desk with distain. Being a scientist and having nothing else to do, he began to research the bakugan more. Apparently, if the bond between the bakugan and their brawler is strong enough, they will grow together. So, from what he gathered, if Dan Kuso had kids some time down the road, so would the Dragoniod. But, this information was no use to him. One, the boy was only fifteen and two, it would only be use to him f the child was on their side... 's thought trailed off when the idea light blub went on over his head. If the child was on their side... His eyes came to rest on the test tubes of Dan and Runo's DNA. A sly grin appeared on his face. Maybe, just maybe, he could create a clone child out of their DNA, and get revenage by having this child defeat the brawlers, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fanfic takes place during the time the brawlers are hiding out at Marucho's house from the Vexos. This is in the brawlers p.o.v, but Dr. Clay is working on his "experiment " at the same time. Thank you's go out to the people who reviewed, I loved hearing your comments.**

The brawlers were ,at the moment, sitting at Marucho's very long dining table, eating supper. All of them were eating quietly, only Dan and his noisy eating habits breaking the silence. They were quiet (expect Dan) because they simply had nothing to talk about. They had been at Marucho's for a week now. The first spent listening to what had happened since they last seen each other and catching up on sleep. The other days they showed Mira, Ace, and Baron all the best movies earth had to offer and training.

All of a sudden Dan stopped eating (nearly choking too!) and paled as the strangest sense of pain came over him. Beside him Runo did the same, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she did so.

Alice, who noticed first, asked concerned, "Dan, Runo what's wrong?"

They took a minute, then replied together. "I don't know, I just ... felted different." They glanced over at each other, the smallest hint of red rising to their checks.

Of course Maria took notice to this and thought "Ooh, they do like each other! Julie was right!" With nothing else planned for tonight Maria decided Dan and Runo were too stubborn to ask each other out, so she needed to take the role as matchmaker. The others definitely needed her help too. Maria spent the rest of supper taking note to things such as, who was sneaking glances at who and who was playing footies under the table. By the end of supper, she had her victims paired up and on a list she wrote on her napkin. It read: Dan luvs Runo, Alice luvs Shun , Julie luvs Billy and Ace luvs Mira.

Maria stood up on her chair and declaired loudly "Everyone! We are playing Truth or Dare in Marucho's living room now. No if's, and's , so's or but's." she added sternly, as Shun opened his mouth to objet.

IN MARUCHO'S LIVING ROOM- RUNO'S P.O.V

"Maria is planning something."Runo thought."I don't exactly love that sly grin she has plastered on her face right now."

"Alright, let's get started. Who wants to go first?"asked Julie.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Marucho asked, looking over at the 3 Vestales.

"Of course" Ace replied."I'll go first." Maria had been talking to Ace just before they entered the room and they only thing I had hear was "I need you to dare...". I hope they weren't talking about me. Because I'm almost sure we were all headed down embarrassing moments lane.

"Shun, truth or dare?" Ace was smirking.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Alice, on the lips." Shun gave Alice a peck on the lips. Alice turned red from head to toe, even and Strong was blushing a bit. Wow a miracle, a first ever for Shun, he actually was BLUSHING.

Dan, who of course couldn't contain himself shouted "Shun, way to go buddy!" You know sometimes I wonder about what I see in him. Shun then asked Julie who she liked and Julie replied "Billy", who wasn't here at the moment.

As I was looking around I noticed Maria whispering into Julie's ear. Then they looked at me, then Dan, with their faces pulled up into smirks. Now I was worried. It was Julie's turn and me and Dan were apparently their next victims. They both knew how much I liked Dan and I guess they were going to try and make me show it, by either having me tell him or kiss him. And truth be told I wanted to go nether... well, at least not in front of everyone.

"Dan, truth or dare?" Julie said, like she was about to cause a miracle.

"Dare." Dan replied. By this point I wasn't sure whether my face was drained of all colour or if I was blushing.

"Dan, I dare you to..."

**A/N: If you would like to review and give me your opinion on what Julie should dare Dan, I would love to hear your opinions. I'm fine with constructive complaints, but please nothing that will make me cry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey! I'm back with more of The Unknown Factor. Thanks to Maping,Doomburger,Writerhorse32 and krazy people rule for reviewing. This chapter is almost all Dan and Runo expect for the ending. I love the ending :].I got 2 reviews that gave opinions on what dare Dan should have to do, sorry Doomburger, but I already started to write this chapter before I got your review. But, it still will be in my story, someone else will drink it instead.**

***Baron walks in***

**Baron: Who's going to be the unfortunate person to drink that Master StarryDreams7?**

**StarryDreams7: Thanks for the compliment there Baron but you're the one that's drinking the poison. **

**Baron: Awesome! ... Wait...WHAT???**

**StarryDreams7: Don't worry you don't die. This chapter is in Dan's P.O.V.**

"Dan, I dare you to... tell Runo exactly how you feel about her." Julie finished off the sentence and sealed my doomed fate. No man likes to talk about his feelings, especially not telling a girl they were head-over-heels for and definitely not in front of all his friends. I was afraid. Brawling and training, no problem, Vexso's , completely easy, compared to Runo (a girl that would kill him in 10 seconds flat for saying the wrong thing) was uncharted territory. And right now was not the time to remember the fact her Dad has a baseball bat set aside just for his daughter's boyfriends . I have no clue what to do. Telling Runo I love her then getting beat up in front of everyone was not how I wanted this to go. Then I got an idea, I would tell Runo how I felt (there was no getting out of that)but Julie never said where Ihad to tell her ,now did she.

"Fine." I told Julie as I got up from my spot on the floor," But, I'm talking to her down in the lobby." Marucho's front porch is so big we have to call it a lobby. I took a very shocked looking Runo by the hand and pulled her down to the lobby. It was now or never, Kuso. Runo was looking down, her face flushed red. I turned red too, once I saw what she was looking at. Our hands. Still perfectly intertwined. It felt so natural, I hadn't even noticed. Still holding her hand I tugged on arm a bit so she would come closer to me. Thank the goodness of tacos ,Drago and Tigerra were were in the living room with the others, because just then I blurted out "Runo, I'm so sorry for leaving you behind like three times, it's just that wanted to protect you from getting hurt because I ....because I love you." Nice going Kuso, she'll break your arm for that one. I then tried to break our intertwined hands , but Runo had our hands locked forcefully together.

Then she did the last thing I expected her to do, she stepped forward, closing the space between us and kissed me. Her lips touched mine and I lost all sense of reality. Runo's lips tasted like chocolate fondue strawberries as they moved with mine. Our hands were still interlocked, I brought my free hand up to her neck and used mine thumb to caress her jaw line.

It might have been an hour or seconds (I would never be able to tell you), but when we broke apart Runo said breathless "Well I guess you know how I feel." I responed to that with something really smart like "". Apparently, the fact that I was tongue-tied was cute because she giggled, kissed me on the cheek and lead me back into the living room.

We walked into the room to find Baron Knocked out because he had been dared by Ace to drink chocolate chip cookies, pickle juice, kool aid, fried onions, marshmallows' and medication blended together. Baron's head was in Maria's lap as Marucho sang Faber Drive's-Give Him Up. Mira and Ace were apparently not speaking to each other out of embarrassment because they were dared to kiss, oh well they'll talk it out later. And Alice and Shun were cuddling. Life was full of unexpected surpises.

**A/N: Don't worry Ace and Mira fans, they will be having a conversation about that kiss later. Danielle will be in the next chapter and Billy's going to pop into the story somewhere. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry!!! Ace and Mira will not be in this chapter!!! Please don't kill me!!! The next chapter will have AcexMira love in it I promise. But, I had to add plot in here somewhere! I can't start off about Danielle and then not have her in the story. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

DANIELLE'S P.O.V.

I felt pressure weighting me down for some time now. It was like I was at the bottom of the ocean, laying face upward to watch all the strange fish swim by. My breathing was slower than a normal human's and I was cold, but I wasn't wet. I knew my name was Danielle K. I have no sweet clue who my parents or family are. I don't even know my age. I feel like I should remember, but I don't. While I was getting frustrated at whoever left me here with so little information about myself, I hadn't noticed I had began to float towards the surface. As it became easier to breath and some of the pressure was lifted, I remembered something else, I'm a girl. Though I'm not sure how this piece of information was supposed to help, it did make me feel better. I am hungry too, but i'm not about to swallow a fish whole. I drifted towards the top and broke through the surface, the pressure was lifted and I saw ... laboratory lights overhead.

DRAGO'S P.O.V.

Everything was quiet throughout Marucho's mansion. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep because I had a feeling the Vexso's were up to something. I continued to roll over in my miniature bed next to Daniel's human-sized one. Daniel was snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Every ten minutes he would either say Bakugan brawl, Runo or taco's. Which kinda made sense , Daniel had spent the whole day eating, training, brawling and with his girlfriend. I had never seen Daniel show that much affection towards the girl before. This might cause problems if the Vexso's found us. Runo would want to brawl and Daniel would say no, then Runo would get mad and they would start yelling at each other. The same pattern was used throughout all their fights. Then my thoughts slowly turned to the talk I had with Marucho today. After the Bakugan Interspace was fully operational Marucho wanted to know more about the Bakugan. He wanted to know why there seemed to be more Bakugan after their interaction with the Vestales. I told him about the extent of the bond between a brawler and a bakugan, and about the fact that if a brawler has children so will their bakugan. This hadn't happen on Earth because almost all the brawlers were children and teenagers. But, in Vestale there were more adult brawlers. I really hadn't thought to tell them that, up until Marucho asked. That piece of information was no use them when they were fighting Naga, some of them wouldn't have understood then anyway.

But, he would have to tell them soon, better safe than sorry, right? Suddenly, I felt like I was being tore in two. I had only felt pain close to this, when I was being separated from the prefect core. This pain was only described to me once , but the reason for it... I looked over at Daniel's sleeping figure...impossible ... Then I fell into darkness.

**A/N: That's all for now folks! AcexMira will be in the next chapter, I wouldn't forget that. Danielle is not crazy just to let you know she was dreaming before she woke up for the first time. And Dan did NOT knock Runo up after only being boyfriendxgirlfriend for 3 days. Everything will make sense if you keep reading, it's not called The Unknown Factor for nothing. The next chapter will be more interesting.**

Love,StarryDreams7 :].


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I had a couple of school projects to finish and Microsoft word on my laptop expired. This chapter has one sided AcexMira and some DanxRuno.**

The brawlers came in the next morning to sit at Marucho's dining table for breakfast. All the bakugan were discussing the new addition to there team as of last night. Dragonir was a pyrus bakugan , all red with a golden strip running down her back. She was the smaller than the rest of the bakugan and was currently hiding behind Drago as the talked about her.

"…And then I woke up and she was just there waiting for me." Drago finished.

"But, how?" Tigerra asked "I mean, I know how it works, but I don't believe the kids would…"

"I know, I don't get that either… but you must admit… it's a possibility." Drago replied.

Shun, who was sitting nearest to them, had only heard this part of the conversation. "Can I ask what you're talking about?" Every brawler stopped eating to listen.

Dan asked "Yeah, Drago buddy, what's up?" Drago shot Dan a look, then proceeded to tell everyone about Dragonir.

"It's just a spilt of DNA, but I guess you could say she's my daughter. Truthfully, I don't know how this happened … unless you have something to add Dan"

"Huh?" Dan said, not knowing what Drago meant.

At the same time Marucho fell off his chair with a *THUMP*. Marucho's eyes darted from Dan to Runo to both Pyrus Bakugan startled look on his face. All eyes on him, Marucho sat back on his chair and replayed what Drago had told him the other night. By the time he was finished everyone was gaping at Dan and Runo. Dan looked like he had seen a ghost. He was drained of color and in shock. Runo, on the other hand, was bright red from anger and embarrassment. She looked like she was about to blow.

_**Ace's P.O.V**_

Dan didn't seem like the kind of guy that would knock up his girlfriend after being with her for such a short time, but the looks on their faces… there were no words. I kinda wanted something to screw up their relationship, because watching them make out was torture. I'll admit I'm jealous. I wish I could kiss Mira again. I wasn't overly affectionate, more moody, but I've had a crush on Mira for some time now. And that crush seemed to become something more after we were dared to kiss. The kiss that will forever tease me because there was no way she could like me as much as I liked her. The kiss was short, but long enough to spread a pleasant sensation through out my entire body. It was almost like I was being filled with warm melted chocolate. A part of me wanted to tell her how I feel, but the other part didn't. I didn't want to tell her not because I was scared _**(Wink, Wink) **_, it was I wanted to be responsible , unlike Dan, and not get into a relationship when we had Vexso to beat.

I was pulled out of my sea of thoughts when Runo got up and whined very loudly "But we didn't do it!"

"I know, my lady, but you should use the pregnancy test, just in case." Tiggerra said softly.

_**Runo's P.O.V **_

I took the pregnancy test from the table and ran to the nearest bathroom, away from prying eyes. Seeing the expressions on their faces … even Shun and Ace looked horrified, talk about false actuations, we didn't do anything. I used the test anyway and it came up negative, just as I thought. But, the thought scared the living daylights out of me. I mean some girls do get pregnant at my age, it happens. I sat up on the counter and started to sob. Everyone was safe, everything was alright, but I still felt like I needed a good cry.

Then came a knock on the door, and someone whispered "Runo?" and I opened the door. It was Dan. "Hey, you alright?"

"It's negative." And for once Dan didn't ask questions, or tell me to stop crying; he just came towards me and put his arms around me. He rubbed small circles into my back and kissed my forehead tenderly. I wanted this to last forever, but our problems were only beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Lync looked at the sight before him. A girl was sitting across from him , asleep, her fingers sticky with chocolate. Himself and the other Vexso's had been introduced to Danielle one short week ago. It was only 8:00 , but here she was , fast asleep. It 's no wonder, ever since she had been created, she was doing everything told her. The first day, ran tests on her , hooking her up to so many machines , she had looked like a robot instead of a girl. Her eyes had been wild with fear, darting around the room; almost like she was looking for any possible way outta there. The second day; while Danielle was taking a test to see what she knows (figure out her age), Dr. Clay had given us a few instructions on how we were to 'handle' having her here.

_Flashback:_

"When she is ready, we'll find the brawlers on earth by locking into all the gantlet signals on earth to located them. She will brawl Dan Kuso using the Dragonoid's kid bakugan. The Dragonoid will not want to brawl his own child and neither will Dan Kuso; of course he'll probably think she's his cousin or something. Kuso and the Dragonoid will care too much to hurt them, Danielle won't because your going to be telling her how awful all the brawlers are. That shouldn't be too hard for you. Oh, and you cannot tell her who her parents are."

"But the little whiny girl is only a kid. She shouldn't get to have all the fun!" Shadow whined.

"Exactly, they'll never expect us to send her out to fight them." replied.

_End flashback_

None of the Vexso's had liked the idea of a child getting all the fun of taking down the brawlers. Hyron had whined. Mylene and Shadow got angry. Volt and Lync didn't know what to think. The IQ test told them that Danielle had the intelligence of a 12 year old.

After the general info sunk in, Lync thought that 's plan wasn't so bad. I mean she was human, the product of Runo and Kuso's DNA. She had to be like the brawlers; annoying, cocky and always getting in the way, right?

Lync sighed as he strode over to the sink. He ran a cloth under the tap and wiped the chocolate from her fingers, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. If he didn't look after her, no one would. Against his will , Lync had become a softie. He remembered why all too well.

_Flashback Again!_

He walked down the hallway, going to bed after his midnight snack, to hear someone crying. Curious he opens the door to see Kuso #2 sobbing, face down into her pillow. He goes in to tell her to stop making that racket and go to sleep, but Danielle turns sharply towards him, anger and hurt in her eyes and yells "Go away! I don't care what you want me to do. I won't do it! Just leave." Lync felt like he'd been slaped in the face...again. Danielle hardly ever talked, much less shouted, she was too afraid. Or so everyone thought.

The hurt and anger reflected Alice's the moment before she slapped him. And that's what compelled him to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nobody loves me; heck nobody even likes me! I randomly show up here, where everyone hates me. My parents left me and I...I just want a family who loves me. What did I ever do to make everyone hate me?"

Upon hearing this, Lync's thought's drawn to Alice again. Alice would love her, he was sure of it. He could see them baking cookies now. He guessed that if she were with her urg ... parents, Alice would have been like an Aunt to her.

"If you do the task gives you, I promise will bring you to someone who loves you." He promised her this because her little speech tore at his hearta bit (small as it was) and he wanted to make amends with Alice. So, on a truce sort-of friendship, Lync and Danielle Kuso shook hands.

_End second flashback._

Lync had grown more fond of Danielle then he would care to admit. He layed her down in bed. Hey, what can I say? His heart grew 3 sizes that day.

**A/N: Well thats it for chapter six, did anyone catch that bit of at the end? AcexMira stars in The unknown Factor Chapter 7! So, review my friend and we will meet again. Oh boy... here I go with the rhymes. Can't wait to see you next time! **

**~StarryDreams7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally the long awaited chapter with all the AcexMira goodness. I'm sorry about the long awaited part truly I am. GI has bummed me out so far, if they make Runo in there and evil, she better do a wicked job at kicking Dan's butt. And thank all of you who reviewed, you really make my day. I'm surprised I got 20 reviews; I'm hoping to become a better writer and write longer chapters.**

Ace sat down and read over the note again.

_Ace,_

_I know you may not want to, but we need to talk. Meet me on the east wing balcony at 8:00._

_Mira._

The clock on his bedside table blinked 7:50. He had 10 minutes until he was suppose to meet Mira. He was so nervous. What did she want? What would he say? Would he tell her how he felt? Would she fell the same way? Questions swarmed his head like angry bees. OK, he wasn't just nervous he was freaking out. And Ace never freaked out. I mean she was just a girl. Just a girl. It was the same thing Dan and Shun use to think about Runo and Alice. Now they were currently enable to unhitich their lips off the girls. If Shun couldn't keep his cool around a girl...Ace didn't stand a chance. At 7:55 he started to make his way towards the east wing.

On his way he saw Marcuho leave the massive kitchen . "I have some work to do, some of the others are in the kitchen."

The kettle whistled loudly as he enter the kitchen. Maria sat cross-legged at the head of the cafe table that had been placed in the kitchen. You could almost see the hearts in Baron's eyes as he sat her tea before her. Maria looked very pleased with her self as she thanked Baron and gazed at the other 4 people in the room. Runo was sitting on Dan's lap and Dan's arms were placed protectively around her waist. Shun kissed Alice's cheek tenderly while placing her tea cup in front of her. The whole scene seemed so sugar coated Ace felt like he had just gained a cavity. But he knew there was a huge difference between watching and being a part of the love scene. Standing outside looking in, usually makes a guy jealous or gag. Inside you really didn't care, not when you felt like your heart is dangerously close to overflow. Most guys just try to keep it cool and not go all Romeo, depends on how he actually fells about the girl. Probably why Dan was a jerk around Runo sometimes. Anyway, Ace let that little speculation drift into the back of his head as he stopped in his tracks, he had reached the balcony.

Outside, it was a beautiful star-lit night. It was the type of night that made everyone feel special to be under it , like someone had hung billons of tiny lanterns in the sky just for you. Mira had her elbows propped up on the railing with her head resting in her hands. Ace walked up to Mira and stood beside her; he didn't dare speak first.

"It's nice to know," Mira said softly " that earth and vestale are covered in the same blanket of stars. It makes me feel more at home here."

"I guess your right", Ace replied. He didn't know what else to say .

Mira glanced over at Ace. "I suppose you want me to cut to the chase, huh?" Ace nodded, there was no avoiding this now. "Well, nothing 's been the same around here since the truth or dare game. It almost seems like you've been avoiding me. I was wondering if the kiss had anything to do with that?" Her voice was shaky when she spoke. And before giving Ace a chance to reply, Mira spoke again. "Actually, to be more honest, I want to know if you – you felt anything when kissed?" Mira bit her lip.

Ace bent down and whispered in Mira's ear "Since we are being honest, tell me Mira Clay, do you like me more than a friend?"

Mira hesitated than whispered back "Yes." That's all Ace needed to hear. He brushed Mira's hair out of her face and kissed her. Ace felt his heart hammering in his chest.

Just as they pulled away they heard someone wolf whistle, they turn around to see Dan smirking at Ace. Runo smacked him on the arm "I told you not to do that!" She turned towards us. "Sorry, I'll take care of him." Runo peaked Dan on the lips and dragged him, blushing outta our sight.

Mira looked at me mildly worried, mildly amused "Do you think we just caused Dan's ultimate demise?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how fast he can pin her down and kiss her. Dan's doomed." The both of them chuckled. Mira cuddled into Ace's arm, mind up in the stars.


End file.
